Podría llamársele destino
by matupi-chan
Summary: Encontrar tu lugar en el mundo es algo que siempre buscamos, está bien soportar el dolor, sin embargo, a veces es necesario dejar de luchar contra la corriente e ir en busca de tu propio camino. Cap. 1: Rogué porque nadie tuviese un paraguas, rogué para que nadie me acompañase, lástima que mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas, dado que Hibari-san apareció con un paraguas en la mano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, he aquí Matupi-chan, de nuevo, regresando de lugar donde habitan las almas que no han actualizado nada un tiempo, lo lamento pero de nuevo mis estudios me absorben, he decidido dejar dos capítulos de golpe en esta ocasión.

Este es el fic que ya había anunciado hace un tiempo en mi perfil, bueno sin nada mas que decir aquí os dejo el comienzo.

Podría llamársele destino

Prologo: Vongola

Haru, a simple vista una persona radiante y totalmente extraña así como todo el resto de la familia Vongola, si, definitivamente quien los viera diría que son totalmente raros.

Primero tenemos a capo Vongola: Tsunayoshi Sawada, cobarde hasta los huesos siempre prefiere solucionar los problemas evitando al máximo el combate que implique el maltrato físico que él pueda sufrir, porque bueno seamos sinceros la mayoría de veces el siempre es el agredido y/o perjudicado, Reborn siempre lo golpea (disque entrenando), siempre paga "el pato" cuando Gokudera hace explotar una de sus dinamitas y luego Hibari lo hace responsable; y así como esas un montón de cosas más, pero a pesar de todo lo cobarde que puede llegar a ser, es capaz de darlo todo por un amigo, protector y preocupado por su 'famiglia'.

Guardián de la llama de la tormenta: Hayato Gokudera autodenominado mano derecha de Tsuna, literalmente explosivo, carácter temperamental y con grandes rasgos de agresividad, es arisco y aun así produce cierto toque de ternura en la población femenina lo cual lo hace muy popular, tiene un vocabulario bastante…colorido y aun así el más inteligente del grupo, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es molestar y hacer enfadar a la 'estúpida mujer' (Haru), pero algo realmente característico de él es su alto grado de lealtad y gratitud, el claro ejemplo es Tsuna, él a su rara manera, cuida a la familia, puede ser maleducado y decir palabras hirientes sin querer pero verdaderamente muy, muy en el fondo aprecia a sus amigos.

Guardián de la llama de la lluvia: Takeshi Yamamoto un verdadero amante del beisbol, alegre, calmado, lindo, popular y carismático, aparentemente despreocupado y despistado, pero solo aparentemente porque realmente es todo lo contrario, es la clase de persona que no querrías tener como enemigo, guardián encargado de traer paz y hacer calmar a los demás creando armonía en el cielo.

Guardián de la llama del sol: Riohey Sasagawa el guardián más hiperactivo, deportivo, alegre y olvidadizo de todos, caracterizado principalmente por su motivación EXTREMA, preocupación extrema por su hermanita, le gusta al extremo el boxeo, le gusta al extremo la palabra ¡extremo!, y siempre, siempre está al ¡EXTREMO¡.

Guardián de la llama del trueno: Lambo, bueno de él no hay mucho que decir, es llorón, le gustan los dulces, despreocupado, siente una gran rivalidad por Reborn, tiene una increíble resistencia a todo tipo de ataques, y aun siendo un niño siempre quiere estar con sus amigos y casi siempre busca que lo reconozcan como una persona fuerte en el grupo, y futuramente es para que te de un infarto, especialmente el Lambo de 20 años en el futuro.

Guardián de la llama de la neblina: Chrome y Mukuro, personas totalmente distintas, mientras que una quiere y siempre trata de proteger a sus amigos, el otro es la otra cara de la moneda pero aun así muy pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo es bueno o algo así.

Guardián de la nube: Hibari Kyoya el guardia más fuerte de todos, es estricto, un poco pero solo un poquitín sádico, disfruta de las batalla en las que el participa, es un carnívoro por excelencia, suele tener una actitud calmada especialmente cuando esta con los animales (Hibird, Roll) pero su calma se va al caño cundo los herbívoros vienen y perturban la paz de su amada Namimori, y su legendaria frase es "te morderé hasta la muerte".

Kyoko Sasagawa: bueno el amor platónico de Tsuna, hermana de Ryohey y amiga de Haru, un poco despistada, es muy popular en su colegio.

Haru Miura, a simple vista una persona radiante, feliz, un poco rara, un poco torpe, tiene una gran fascinación por los dulces y los disfraces siempre trata de sonreír, es una persona inteligente a pesar de no parecerlo, sin duda alguna podría competir contra Hayato con el cual tiene una gran rivalidad y una especie de amistad/odio, se molestan mutuamente, pero ella en el fondo a pesar de negarlo quiere mucho a Gokudera al igual que a todos su amigos.

Eso es lo que la mayoría deduciría con solo verla, pero nadie sabe lo que realmente esconde después de todo personas como ella tienden a ocultar ciertos aspectos para que el mundo que los rodea sea feliz.

Además Haru siempre fue un tema de discusión en la familia Vongola, muchos dijeron que ella era débil, otros dijeron que ella era tan solo un estorbo, que con solo capturarla el enemigo tendría la victoria asegurada, algunos dijeron que ella tenía que alejarse de Vongola unos porque la consideraban un estorbo y otros porque se preocupaban por ella, sin embargo nunca se llegaba a un acuerdo, Tsuna nunca quiso que ese tema se aclarara, el no quería dejar a nadie atrás pero sabía en algún punto el tendría que elegir porque en la familia solo podía estar una de las dos –Haru o Kyoko- algún día no muy lejano él lo tendría que decidir.


	2. Chapter 2:el anuncio decisivo del jefe

Hola queridos lectores he aquí Matupi-chan con la continuación de "Podría llamársele destino", muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Bueno resaltar que los personajes no son míos, son de **Akira Amano, **y si es que invento alguno en el transcurso de la historia, ese si es mío.

Aclarar que lo que:

- "_cursiva"_ son pensamientos

-"normal" narrador normal

Bueno creo que eso es todo y espero que lo disfruten.

Este capítulo esta exclusivamente dedicado a DarkinocensDLT, perdona la gran demora y espero que te guste y sin decir más aquí os dejo el capitulo 2.

Podría llamársele destino

Capitulo 2: el anuncio decisivo del jefe

_Porque ciertas decisiones implican a más personas, porque ciertas decisiones rompen corazones e ilusiones, la elección ya había sido hecha y ella pronto lo sabría, tal vez no de la manera correcta, pero amaba a la familia y por ella… lo soportaría._

-Ciao Haru

-hola Reborn-chan, ¿dime qué pasa?

-hoy tendremos una reunión en la casa de Dame Tsuna, hay algo que os quiere decir a todos, te esperamos-

_Eso fue lo único que escuche, luego de eso Reborn corto la llamada, recuerdo que me pregunte qué era lo que nos diría, no lo sabía, nunca me imagine que sería precisamente 'eso', o tal vez si lo sabía y simplemente no quería reconocerlo._

_A quien quiero engañar, siempre lo supe solo que el reconocerlo me dolía más que el olvidarlo así que simplemente lo ignoraba, de esa manera me protegía de la realidad, no importaba si es que era por un pequeño instante quería seguir teniendo esperanzas en mi corazón. _

_Ese día me aliste lo más bonita que pude, quería sorprender a Tsuna, quería que me mirase solo a mí, mi padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo y estaba sola en casa._

_Me puse una blusa bastante bonita que mi padre me trajo de uno de sus viajes al extranjero, también me puse una hermosa falda que me llegaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y unas botas de cuero cafés con detalles bordados, me puse mi abrigo, jale mi cartera y dentro de ella un paraguas, el cielo estaba nublado, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo deje suelto mi cabello y lo peine para un costado luego lo adorne con un rozón de plata que Tsuna me había regalado en mi cumpleaños anterior, me eche un poco de brillo en los labios y entonces emprendí mi camino a la casa de Tsuna._

_Mientras caminaba feliz por la calle con mi habitual sonrisa, mire al cielo y todo estaba cubierto de nubes grises… entonces presentí que algo malo estaba por venir._

Nubes grises que traen recuerdos, recuerdos del pasado que vienen y van, imagen tras imagen, que de alguna manera, como un álbum de fotos dolorosas, siguen presentes en la memoria de aquella que solía ser la solitaria Haru**.**

_Ese día también recordé aquellos días en los que yo era una persona solitaria, recordé que solía andar sola, no tenía amigos, ni tampoco personas a las cuales quería proteger._

_Después de todo el mundo siempre me tacho de rara y nunca quiso acogerme, rechazada y aislada, yo sé lo que se siente eso, estuve sola casi toda mi corta vida hasta que los conocí a ellos… y entonces recuperé la esperanza que había perdido en el mundo, entonces decidí que aria todo lo posible para que sean felices, después de todo ellos me sacaron de mi soledad, me enseñaron lo que era la amistad y me aceptaron tal como era._

La lealtad de la chica que solía ser "la chica solitaria", es grande, tal vez inquebrantable, pero hasta que punto uno puede soportar, hasta qué punto es necesario aguantar y no derrumbarse, eso es algo que tal vez con el tiempo aprenderá, pues tal vez su futuro no está ligado al futuro de aquellos amigos que ahora tienen su amistad, tal vez su camino y el de Tsuna-san estén separados y ella no sea la futura esposa del decimo Vongola, y tal vez su camino sea distinto al que tiene vongola, ella no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

_Yo era feliz, solía ser una persona alegre, perseverante, estando al lado de mis amigos siempre sonreía y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para no preocuparlos, antes no me importaba morir siempre y cuando fuera para protegerlos, y sabía que ellos nunca me abandonarían o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. _

_Siempre trate de estar allí, brindando una sonrisa a los que más quería, siempre sonreiría para ellos, no me importaba que tan triste estuviese yo, ellos no podían verme así por eso trataba de contenerme y mostrar una sonrisa porque sabía que era lo único que podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias, esperar a que regresaran de alguna misión y recibirlos cálidamente, pero a veces esperar era un martirio porque lo único que podía hacer era pedir que regresaran sanos y salvos, sabía perfectamente lo debía de soportar al estar relacionada con la mafia, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte aun cuando lo que quería era llorar y derrumbarme frustrada por no poder hacer nada, a pesar de todo seguiría esperándolos con una sonrisa para que cuando llegaran la calidez que brindaba esta los reconfortara._

Haru a pesar de todo seguiría siendo fuerte, soportar por ellos, aun cuando ella estuviese triste sacaría fuerzas de donde sea y les aria reír un poco para olvidar las penas, así como un payaso que aunque este triste su trabajo es hacer feliz a la gente, hacerlos reír, aunque se esté muriendo por dentro, lo hará; ella es así, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para mostrar su gratitud hacia ellos.

_Siempre quise ser fuerte, tener alguna clase de talento que les sirva a ellos y así poder ayudarlos en su lucha, porque mi gratitud por ellos era tan grande que incluso estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme, dar mi vida, mi felicidad, mi libertad, si con eso ellos podrían ser felices, lo haría sin dudar, después de todo ellos son mis mejores amigos…recuerdo que así pensaba yo._

_Recuerdo también que ese día escuche algo sobre Vongola, algo que no debí de haber escuchado:_

_Ya estaba por llegar a la casa de Tsuna cuando por encima del muro de la fachada los vi, Kyoko y Tsuna, se dieron un beso y luego se abrasaron, estaban en el jardín, y sin mi permiso por una de mis mejillas resbalo una lagrima… mentiría si digo que estaba feliz, el dolor fue inevitable, allí estaba la persona a la que amaba y mi mejor amiga, me dolía el corazón tremendamente, incluso pude escuchar cómo se rompió en mil pedazos después de escuchar como Tsuna le dijo a Kyoko un "te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar", vaya como dolía, no quería entrar, no quería que nadie me viese así, solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, porque ya sabía que era lo que Tsuna iba a informar, cuando quise huir, no pude, mis piernas me temblaban, ¿Qué debo de hacer? Me pregunte, entonces a la lejanía escuche que alguien me llamaba, reconocí la voz al instante, era Gokudera, entonces ya no podía hacer nada, ya no podía huir, solo me quedaba ser fuerte y soportar, por ellos para no amargarles la fiesta, me seque la lagrima y no deje rastro alguno, amarre mi cabello y lo sujete en una cola y me obligue a mi misma a sonreír._

Ella tenía que coger valor para soportar toda la velada.

-estúpida mujer que demonios estás haciendo, ¿Por qué no entras?-

-Estupidera no entre porque te vi y pensé que sería descortés no esperarte- _di mi patética explicación y por alguna extraña razón vi un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, pero aun sigo pensando que fueron imaginaciones mías._

-q…que tonterías dices, vamos, entremos el decimo nos debe de estar esperando-

_Cuando Tsuna y Kyoko se acercaron a saludar note una cierta preocupación en ellos y en su mirada vi un sentimiento de culpabilidad, seguramente ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, al parecer todos lo sabían porque sucedió lo mismo con Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, Mukuro incluso en el propio Hibari-san note cierto cambio en su mirar._

_Allí estaba un montón de gente, las familias más cercanas a Vongola, amigos, todos los guardianes, trate de mantenerme siempre al margen después de todo no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi estado._

_Entonces todos nos reunimos en el patio, nos dieron una copa de champan a cada uno, y allí fue donde escuche las palabras que a pesar de que ya sabía que iban a ser dichas me dolió como no tienen idea._

La elección ya había sido hecha, Tsuna había elegido a Kyoko.

_Verlos juntos fue triste y doloroso, recuerdo que ellos dos se dieron un beso en frente de todos, también recuerdo que aunque lo que quería era llorar me contuve, me contuve y les dedique una sonrisa no quería que ellos se sintiesen mal. _

Entonces, así de la nada, comenzó a llover.

_Yo estaba agradecida con el cielo porque algunas de mis lágrimas pudieron salir a flote y se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia._

-Haru tenemos que entrar, sino te vas a resfriar- _le escuche decir a Takeshi-san_

-tienes razón Yamamoto san, vamos_- le vi a los ojos y vi preocupación y entonces me pregunte si el siendo el guardián de la lluvia podía hacer que lloviera, cabía la posibilidad, y si él lo había hecho al propósito le estaba muy agradecida, camine junto a él hasta dentro de la casa y ya dentro se ofreció a traerme una toalla._

-¿estás bien Haru?-

-sí, estoy bien Yamamoto san, felizmente entramos a tiempo y la lluvia no nos mojo tanto- _sabia que él no se refería a eso, pero no quería mentirle diciéndole que estaba bien en cuanto a lo de Tsuna y Kyoko._

_Esa tarde parecía que nunca iba a acabar, todos parecían felices por el noviazgo de Tsuna y Kyoko, Ryohey estaba dándole consejos estrictos a Tsuna en cuanto a cómo debía de tratar a su hermanita, Yamamoto san estaba tratando de calmar a Gokudera que estaba persiguiendo a Lambo quien a su vez perseguía a I-pin quien a su vez trataba de huir con unos dulces de uva que había en la mesa de recepción, Hibari-san estaba descansando plácidamente en alguna parte de la casa, Dino-san estaba huyendo de Reborn, Kozato san y Koyo-san estaban tratando de calmar a Adeleigh la cual trataba de hacer que el lugar no termine en un caos._

_-yo… no cazo aquí- _

Fue un pequeño susurro que se mezclo con la nada y desapareció en el aire…

_Entonces, entre toda esa multitud… me pregunte: "¿Qué hago Yo aquí?", todos parecían tener un lugar en esa casa, menos yo, todos hacían y se dedicaban a algo y al verme allí, sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor, rodeada de gente feliz, me hizo sentir… miserable, era verdad ahora que Tsuna estaba con Kyoko yo ya no debía de intervenir en su relación._

Entonces la dulce primavera se pregunto "¿Qué debo de hacer?"

_Me entro melancolía y decidí salir un rato y dar un vistazo afuera a ver si ya había dejado de llover, salir no fue una buena decisión:_

-¿esto está bien Reborn?, ¿el mundo de la mafia es peligrosa y el tener a gente común y corriente como amigos es mucho riesgo, ser amigo de un mafioso es peligroso, Haru verdaderamente… estará bien?

-no estoy seguro dame-Dino, pero Tsuna ya hizo su elección, tendremos que ver la manera en que resolvemos el caso de Haru, es un blanco demasiado fácil y al estar relacionado con Vongola podría perjudicarnos precisamente porque sería demasiado fácil capturarla y sin contar que su vida está en riesgo y a la vez pone la riesgo la vida de los demás-

-pero…

_Ya no quise escuchar… ya había escuchado suficiente… yo…yo… solo era un estorbo…como siempre._

Hay ciertas palabras, frases, que calan en tu alma y llegan hasta fondo, y entonces hay dos opciones, te dan esperanza o simplemente acaban con ella.

_Recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí miserable, una total inútil, porque era verdad…yo solo era un… estorbo y a la vez una carga para ellos, solamente una carga._

_Después de escuchar aquello no tenía valor para entrar de nuevo a la sala, me subí al segundo piso y me oculte en la terraza y desde allí vi como del cielo caía una por una las gotas con mucha furia, la lluvia se había incrementado, agradecí que todos estuviesen ocupado haciendo algo, así nadie se percataba que yo no estaba._

"Nadie se percataría de mi ausencia…" esa frase resonó en su mente una y otra vez y de alguna manera dolía.

_Quería llorar, tan solo quería a alguien, alguien que estuviese dispuesto a cargar con mi dolor, muchas caras se vinieron a mi mente, Takeshi san, estaba segura que me consolaría pero como, como decirle todo lo patética que me sentía en ese momento, no era capaz, no se lo podía decir, luego vino a mi mente Gokudera-san, no, él estaba demasiado ocupado registrando que todo estuviese bien como mano derecha de Tsuna, entonces me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, como cargarles mi dolor cuando cada uno de ellos tenía el suyo propio, cada uno de ellos tenían sus propias preocupaciones, y solo causaría que se preocuparan mas, eso iba a ser injusto para ellos, así que decidí soportar más, lo seguiría soportando por lo menos hasta que acabase la reunión, quería llorar pero no lo aria, no frente a ellos, no ahí, no en ese lugar, después de todo no quería que ellos se preocuparan por mí._

Ya era de noche y la lluvia no para de caer, tomo valor y me dirigió a la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro, al entrar a ella se dirigí hacia donde se encontraban Tsuna y kyoko.

-Tsuna san y Kyoko chan se ven bien juntos, parecen un príncipe y una princesa ¡desu!-

-hiiiii… pero que dices Haru- _Tsuna como siempre se avergonzó y se sonrojo_

-bueno Tsuna san, Haru tiene que regresar a casa, ya es tarde y no parece que vaya a dejar de llover, pero felizmente Haru vino bien preparada ¡desu!- _le mostré mi paraguas_

- estúpida mujer como crees que vas a salir con tremenda lluvia afuera, acaso eres ¿idiota?

-¿¡hahi?! Haru no es estúpida, además ya me tengo que ir-

- entonces te acompaño Haru-

-muchas gracias Yamamoto-san pero no se preocupe, Haru puede cuidarse sola, además usted no tiene paraguas y podría mojarse y por consiguiente enfermarse por mi culpa y usted sabe que no puede enfermarse porque su partido de beisbol se acerca y necesita estar bien para ganar el torneo ¡desu!-

-yo iré, pero no se te ocurra pensar que lo hago porque quiero, lo hago para que el decimo no se preocupe-

-pero Gokudera san tampoco tiene paraguas-

_Rogué porque nadie tuviese un paraguas, rogué para que nadie me acompañase y poder al fin llorar en paz, lástima que mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas, dado que Hibari san apareció de la nada con un paraguas en la mano y, allí sí, no pude negarme._

-camina… herbívora- solo dijo eso y vi como salía por la puerta principal

_Hibari-san siempre fueun misterio para mí, pero en el fondo sé que es bueno, aunque a veces de miedo y sea un poquito sádico, pero es bueno, le gustan los animales y también le gusta divertirse en sus luchas como buen carnívoro que es._

-¡hahi!, bueno Haru ya se tiene que ir hasta otro día Tsuna san, Kyoko chan- _me despedí y cuando me disponía a salir escuche como alguien me llamaba_

-¡hey! aho-ona, ¿fresa o chocolate?- _la pregunta me sorprendió porque no supe a que se refería pero aunque mi sabor preferido era la fresa en ese momento quería el consuelo de un chocolate para curar las heridas de un corazón roto._

-mmm… chocolate, ¿Por qué?-

Me sorprendí al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Gokudera-san

-bien dicho, estúpida mujer- _fue lo único que me respondió, solo escuche eso y tuve que salir apresurada porque Hibari san estaba ansioso con una mirada de los mil diablos esperando en la entrada de la casa._

-al fin sales herbívora- _dijo él, parecía un poco molesto_

-gracias por acompañar a Haru hasta su casa ¡desu!

-no lo hago porque quiero herbívoro, si algo te pasa, estoy seguro que su padre no parará de llamar a Nami-chu como lo hizo el otro día al ver que no llegabas a tu casa, sabes lo insoportable que fue tener que escuchar sonar el teléfono cada 2 minutos-

-lo siento Hibari san, no volverá a pasar-

_Hibari-san en el fondo era una persona amable, de eso me di cuenta ese día._

_Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa._

-Hibari san, usted es una persona muy fuerte… ¿Cómo llego a ser fuerte?-

La pregunta fue lanzada con un poco de duda, pregunta un tanto extraña, admirable hasta cierto punto, que herbívoro normal, con pleno sentido de cordura, preguntaría eso (?).

_Al parecer la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa porque se detuvo por unos instantes, note un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, recuerdo que ese día me pregunte como realmente era, tenia curiosidad por saber sobre él, su pasado, su forma de pensar, porque había llegado a clasificar a los humanos en herbívoros y carnívoros, lastimosamente no pude preguntárselo._

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- _la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa esta vez a mí, dude en responderle pero sabía que a él, una persona totalmente tradicionalista, le molestaba las mentiras así que le dije la verdad._

-quiero ser fuerte, Hibari-san… quiero ser un carnívoro como usted lo dice-

Su mirada se clavo en mi espalda y se clavo como mil dagas, no quería verle a los ojos, no quería que viese el dolor que expresaba y lo miserable que se veía mi rostro.

-… ¿Por qué?- eso fue lo único que me respondió

-¿porque?…porque quiero… dejar de ser una carga para ustedes-

_Después de eso Hibari-san no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y yo tampoco quise hacerlo, aunque el silencio al comienzo fue incomodo después se fue volviendo mas y mas agradable, Hibari-san era una persona interesante y a pesar de ya conocerlo bastante tiempo nunca me había percatado de ello._

Cuando llegamos a mi destino, sentí una leve decepción.

-muchas gracias Hibari san, por haber acompañado a Haru hasta su casa, ¡arigato godaimasu!- _hice una pequeña reverencia en modo de agradecimiento _

La valentía de "la chica solitaria" incluso podría llegar a compararse con la de un carnívoro, eso de alguna manera, aunque Hibari no lo reconociese, le causaba cierta curiosidad, ¿hasta donde podía llegar aquella herbívora, cuan fuerte podría llegar a convertirse?

-mmm… tal vez algún día pueda que te enseñe algo-

_Cuando me dijo eso sentí alegría, una gran alegría, no sé porque pero la idea me gusto mucho._

Ella le brindo una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero, tan radiante y tan llena que casi podría llegar a compararse como esas que ella solo se las brindaba a Tsuna.

-arigato Hibari san-

Entonces entre a mi casa y desde mi puerta pude ver como Hibari-san se despedía de espaldas haciendo una seña con su mano.

-muchas gracias Hibari san- _grite para que me oyese, no sé si lo hizo pero por lo menos lo intente._

_Entre a mi casa y prendí la luz, todo estaba como lo había dejado entonces decidí que era momento de dejar mi mascara y llorar, llorar todo lo que había estado soportando, solo me deje llevar por la tristeza de mi corazón._

Y así termino ese cansado día, ella pensó que se derrumbaría cuando apenas pusiese un pie fuera de la casa de Tsuna pero no fue así, tal vez y solo tal vez aunque sea un poquito, Hibari lograba influenciar en ella, con su sola presencia la reconfortaba, el mero hecho de tenerlo cerca le brindaba un poco mas de coraje y fuerza; pero de eso nadie se dio cuenta, ni el mismísimo Reborn lo hizo, y tal vez ninguno de ellos dos lo sepa.

El coraje de "la chica solitaria" es admirable, el valor que ella puede demostrar, el hecho que no se derrumbase, el hecho de haber soportado tanto tiempo, es admirable, cualquier persona se hubiese rendido, se hubiese ido, hubiese llorado, se hubiese quejado, es normal, pero ella no lo hizo.

Las decisiones que ella tome, las decisiones que los demás tomen sin que ella tenga posibilidad de refutar, marcaran el destino de la dulce primavera, el futuro que le espera, las personas que conocerá, aquellas que se irán de su vida, aquellas que se quedaran con ella, solo el tiempo lo dirá, hasta entonces solo le queda esperar.

…

..

.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Espero que te haya gustado DarkinocensDLT, perdona el gran tiempo de espero y espero que haya satisfecho tus expectativas, muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus review dejados en mis anteriores fics.

Bueno sin nada más que decir se despide Matupi-chan, ciao ciao.

PD: posiblemente desaparezca otro buen tiempo, mis estudios como siempre me consumen, lo lamento pero haré lo posible por actualizar. Muchas gracias.


End file.
